Child of the Void: Kage Hitsugaya
by Wyatt Cascade
Summary: "What is power, but a tyrant that condemns you to solitude?" Intended to follow "Reflection: Suzume Kei" if I ever finish it. There is LOTS of CanonxOC in this, and there will be character death. Rated M for violence, adult themes, and possibly frightening content. Kage, Akasuki, Raiom, Hani, Suzume, Sabra, and Asako are mine, Eboneraz, Saika, and Totoya belong to a friend.
1. Birth of the Twins

Toshiro closed his eyes. He doubted he was exhausted as Suzume, but he had to be close. He bit the inside of his lip again, as she weakly turned her head away from him. Her skin was at least five shades paler than it should have been. The fight had left her. She was giving up and he could sense it. He gave he hand a light squeeze of encouragement, not sure what else to do. She let slip a pathetic whimper of pain.

Captain Unohana worked patiently and silently at her side, not even a hint of a frown marring her face. He wasn't sure if it was be cause there really wasn't anything wrong, or because she was just concentrating. Whatever the reason for her calm silence, he was thankful for it. It was like a resolute pillar of light in the swirling darkness of despair.

She smiled slightly, as if sensing his thoughts. "We're almost there, just a little longer."

Suzume weakly turned her head to face him. "I can't do this." The words were barely a whisper, a slight murmur in a weak gasp for air.

Her fingers tightening into a death grip on his hand as she let out a sharp cry.

When she managed to catch her breath, she met his gaze and let one work slip weakly from her lips. "Please."

He didn't need to ask. He knew what, and who, she needed. Though it buried an icy knife in his soul, he wasn't going to deny her something that could save her life. He straightened and looked at the younger boy by the door. "Send him in."

Outside, Shuuhei perched in a chair barely able to sit still. He got up and paced in a circle before forcing himself to sit down again. Running his fingers anxiously through his hair as a scream of pain echoed from the room behind him. He buried his face in his hands. This was taking far too long. It didn't take a member of the fourth squad to know labor wasn't supposed to last three days. It had been 72 painstaking hours. He couldn't take this anymore. Not knowing head or tails, whether she was living or dying. Whether the boys would even survive.

A hand rested lightly on he shoulder. He looked up to see Kira standing patiently with his wife, Sabra. "It will be okay, you know. Suzume never gives up. She doesn't just lie down and die."

Sabra purred, a hand resting ever so softly on the pronounced bump on her abdomen. This would have been their third child, if the first two hadn't miscarried.

Shuuhei had to resist strangling them for their chipper comments.

He stood up to pace the room again, but the door clicked open. "Captain Hisagi?"

He looked up. The young boy standing there wore the outfit of the fourth squad. "Captain Hitsugaya said to send you in."

Shuuhei strode forward begging the gods that it was over, that everything was alright.

He stood still as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

Slowly he became aware of the shock of snow white hair across the room, standing silently by the window.

Shuuhei recognized it was the only invitation he was going to receive from the other Captain to approach the woman in the bed.

Without uttering a sound, he drifted slowly closer, sitting precariously on the edge of the bed. If it hadn't been for the darkness of her sweat-soaked hair, he wouldn't have been able to see the pale young captain, she was the same color as the sheets she was buried in. He reached down with a finger and pulled away a strand of hair that was sticking to her face.

Her eyes fluttered open and a weak smile graced her face. "Shuuhei."

"Are you alright?"

Her face sobered. "I-I don't know."

He rested a hand on her shoulder, before looking up to the fourth division captain. "May I?"

She smiled pleasantly and nodded, raising a glowing green hand. "Whatever makes you the most comfortable."

He nodded and moved closer to the center of the bed, ever so gently lifting Suzume's upper body and slipping behind her, pulling the young woman's body back against his chest.

Toshiro refused to look at them, and gave a soft grunt disapproval, but didn't do anything else to stop him.

Suzume wrinkled her nose and made a small noise of discomfort. "I may throw up on you."

Shuuhei chuckled. "There are worse things." He rested his chin lightly on top of her head.

She gave a sudden yip of pain and clenched her fists in the sheets, muscles all along her form tightening like twisted wires.

Shuuhei slid a hand down her arm until he found her hand, then laced his fingers with hers.

Unohana smiled brightly. "There. See, I told you we were close."

Toshiro cast a concerned look over his shoulder, but didn't move any closer.

Shuuhei tightened his grip on her hand as she gave another shriek of pain.

Unohana suddenly seemed busy as a bee, buzzing to and fro. Toshiro had the feeling she had been just as concerned as both Shuuhei and himself until now. He wasn't sure if he should be encouraged by this or not.

Another half hour passed with little progress, and then even Unohana was pitching in with encouraging Suzume. "Come on now, you're almost done."

With a final almost triumphant cry, the woman in Shuuhei's arms relaxed, her entire body trembling from the ordeal. Unohana scooped up a tiny child, he wasn't breathing. Without concern, she rolled him onto his stomach and patted his back lightly. The child spat out a mouthful of water and then squalled in a furious manner. Unohana smiled. "He has good lungs. Looks like he tried to breathe a little early." She picked up a small blanket off of the counter and wrapped the child tightly, bundling him safely away from the cold. A shock of white hair, shot through with champagne highlights, stood at odd angles off his head.

At that moment, Suzume gave out a sharp cry and tensed in Shuuhei's arms.

Unohana glanced over at her. "Toshiro, if you will." She handed off the child to his father as she turned to attend to the mother.

Shuuhei counted the seconds softly in his head. He doubted Suzume had the functioning power to count past three at the moment, and someone should be able to tell the twins their age difference.

Precisely ten minutes and thirty-seven seconds later, the second child was born. This one had a mop of black hair atop his head, and barely fussed, obviously much more interested in his surroundings than his older brother, who was screeching like a banshee at the top of his lungs.

Suzume could barely lift her arms, but she reached for her son. "Give him here." As the child was passed to her, he immediatly quieted down, seeming to sense that the person holding him was his mother, and his tiny fingers tangled in her hair.

Shuuhei slipped out from behind Suzume, and extended his hands for the second child. "May I?" He asked for the second time that night.

Retsu handed off the child, giving him a funny look. "Hisagi, you and the second division captain haven't engaged in intercourse in the last seven months, have you?"

Shuuhei met her gaze seriously, shifting the child's weight in his hands. "I won't lie."

"Shuuhei!" Suzume protested weakly.

Shuuhei ignored her. "Why do you ask?"

Unohana shifted her gaze to the baby in his arms. "This one... bears your exact reiatsu signature. He's your son."

Shuuhei sank into a nearby chair, eyes wide with shock.

Toshiro stood, and stormed from the room.

"Toshiro!" Suzume tried to follow him. "Ooh." She made a soft, pained noise and sank back into the pillows.

Unohana looked at her with that overly sweet gaze. "It's probably not a good idea for you to walk for the next few days, Captain."

Suzume cradled the child pressed against her chest closer. "Yeah... alright..."

Shuuhei looked up, his face split between joy and shame. "Suzume, I... I'm sorry."

"It's... alright... I'll... talk to him... later..." She was already asleep.


	2. Eight Years Later

Eight years later~

The boys lay quietly in the center of the room, both were squished together, shoulder to shoulder pouring over a book.

Suzume stood up from the chair she was sitting in and paced to the window, where she proceeded to gaze longingly in the direction of the soul society. After the birth of the twins, Suzume had been proclaimed compromised by the head captain, and had been removed from duty, at least until the boys were old enough to fend for themselves. Shuuhei and Toshiro had been permitted to stay at their posts. And it was rare that they were able to make it out to the Rukon district.

Byakuya had been merciful and stepped in, offering her lodging at his families estates, provided she stand in as caregiver. When she had first moved in, most of the furniture had been covered in sheets, and every surface was coated in dust. Over the years, she had succeeded in making it a warm and inviting home. She still had been unable to puzzle through why Byakuya had suddenly been so kind to her, indeed, it was Byakuya who had brought her to the fourth squad when she had collapsed on the way to a meeting. He'd even gone so far as to send his lieutenant to retrieve Toshiro and Hisagi. Despite the fact that she hadn't been public with her relationships, he'd known just who to go to. It was like he'd been watching her.

At that moment, the door opened. Suzume whirled around, and relaxed as the tenth division captain stepped into the room.

The younger, dark haired child, barely gave Toshiro a second thought. But the elder stood up from the book and quietly padded up to his father, offering a shy hug. Toshiro placed a hand in the center of his back for half a moment, then let go as Kage returned to his brother and flopped down.

"He's already almost as tall as you." The dark haired woman teased.

Toshiro chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "Shush you."

"Why should I?"

"If you continue to patronize me, I'll find something else for your lips to do." He smirked, a hand twisting in the braids at the back of her neck, and giving a gentle tug, causing her to tip her head back ever so slightly and chuckle seductively.

He smiled and pulled her forward for a kiss.

They didn't hear the door open a second time. In fact, they weren't aware of the newcomer until the twins leaped up with simultaneous cries of "Dad!" and "Shuuhei!"

Suzume pulled away and stared at the floor, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Shuuhei laughed warmly. "I apologize for the interruption,"

Suzume looked up to find Akasuki had managed to somehow make it up onto his father's shoulders in under five seconds, while Kage ran in excited circles about the ninth captain's feet.

"But would you mind if I borrow the boys for a few hours?" He glanced at the clock. It was 3:36 in the afternoon. "I'll have them back by seven."

Suzume looked at Toshiro, waiting for him to answer. His hand crept up to her shoulder kneading the muscles there softly. "That sounds like a great idea."

She knew it was both a gesture of love, to her, and a mild threat to Shuuhei. Toshiro had gotten better, she had to admit. He didn't get as angry over the fact that his woman was sometimes with another man, but he still had his tiny, sometimes infuriating, hints, that Suzume belonged to him too. Shuuhei was amazingly tolerant of the younger captain's somewhat possessive nature. As he was now.

Shuuhei winked, once, and reached down with one hand, scooping up Kage, while the other hand steadied Akasuki on his shoulders. "Come on boys, let's see what kinds of trouble we can get into."

As he exited the house, he caught the door with his foot and pulled it closed behind him.

Suzume smiled softly, a warm feeling settling over her heart.

"I don't like to admit it, but Hisagi has his uses. Now... I believe were in the middle of something." He smirked, leaning over and giving her ear a light nip.

Suzume giggled and shoved him, flash-stepping away.

Toshiro laughed. "Oh come on!"

"You have it easy, boi! You should see what I make Shuuhei do."

He smiled, wrinkling his nose. "Minx."

Suzume stared at the darkening sky. "The boys will be back soon." Toshiro let out an inaudible murmur, pulling her body back against him. He obviously wasn't interested in thinking at the moment.

"They're almost old enough to take the entry test for the academy." She went on. Toshiro sighed and sat up. "What time is it?"

"6:30."

He let out a displeased grumble and reached for his shirt.

"What is it?"

"Rangiku's been slacking on her paperwork again. I can't let us fall behind."

"You know, I could help out. I may not be officially a part of the society, but, I haven't been discharged."

He smiled placing a kiss lightly on her lips. "I can handle it."

Suzume pulled away and frowned. "You're always gone. I miss you. Both of you."

A look of sympathy settled over Toshiro's face. "It wasn't an easy path we chose. And I doubt that this is the end of our troubles. Be strong, my love."

There was a sudden burst of excited voices in the front room And Toshiro straightened, offering Suzume a hand up. She took it, and stood. Snagging a bathrobe off of a hook and pulling it on.

They entered the living room just in time to see Akasuki chuck a ball at the back of Kage's head.

Kage made a face that should have been a terrifying scowl, but was too cute not to laugh at. He then turned and clambered up onto the couch springing into a flying leap as he tackled his younger brother to the ground. Akasuki wriggled and slipped out of his grasp, running over to hide behind Suzume.

"Grrr..." The fearsome noise slipped from Kage's lips. As the pointed look he gave his brother clearly stated, "I'll get you next time."

Toshiro stepped forward chuckling as he ruffled his son's hair then planted a kiss on his forehead before slipping out the door.

Shuuhei swooped down and snagged Kage off the ground. "Come here Tiger." He said as Suzume picked up Akasuki. "It's past your bedtime."

After they managed the difficult task of getting the boys into bed, both retreated back to the living room.

Suzume rested her head on Shuuhei's shoulder, pulled her legs up onto the couch.

"Toshiro's buried in paperwork again. He won't let me help."

"I wouldn't let you help either."

"But, Shuuhei, I... well, I just feel left out. I was stripped of my captain's title because I can't raise a family and fight to save the world every two weeks, but, I don't see why I can't do some simple paperwork. It's not like I do anything else around here."

"Suzume, you, you haven't been the same since the twins were born. You've become frail, and delicate. We worry about you."

"It's just paperwork."

"Yes, love, but that's not the point. You have to understand, things can't be the way they were. We made that choice. Toshiro made that choice. We need you here, watching the boys. While we make sure the world doesn't fall down around them. Don't over burden yourself, love." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Shuuhei?" She yawned tiredly.

"Yes?"

"Do you have to go?"

He pulled her body closer. "I'll stay as long as I can."


	3. Hoshokusha

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" Hundreds of balls of fire rained down on the targets, decimating all but one. "Yeah baby I got this!" Akasuki punched the air victoriously.

Kage stood, padding up to his brother silently. "You celebrate too early, little brother." His voice was soft, calm, barely a murmur. And yet, all the other students turned their attention to him. He sank into a stance, drawing his right foot out in a circle away from his body, bringing it to a stop just mere inches behind his left foot. His left foot leading, his right foot supporting, toes pointed outward. He leaned back onto his right foot, bringing his right hand to his hip and holding his left arm in front of him, bent at the elbow. He narrowed his eyes, zeroing in on the final target. "Hado 4: Byakurai." Though his voice was barely audible, the crackle of the pale lightening that shot from his fingertip tore through the air, the shock wave that followed the blast of light as the kido struck the target head on seemed to tear the very atmosphere asunder. As the other trainees blinked the afterglow from their eyes, a stunned applause went up from those gathered. There was nothing left. The target was obliterated. Kage paid them no heed, straightening up, he turned back toward his spot, resting a hand on Akasuki's shoulder and glancing at him sidelong. "You lack precision." A slight smirk graced his lips as he paced back to his spot and swooped low, snagging his zanpakuto.

As Kage paced quietly into the next room taking a seat on his usual mat, crossing his legs and resting his sword across his knees. He inhaled deeply through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth. Then rested his hands on his katana, letting his eyes drift closed. There was nothing, at first, except the sound of his own heartbeat. He focused on the steady rhythm, letting it help him focus. Slowly, another presence came to his attention. He reached out to it, and heard a serpentine hiss. Something coiled about his leg, and slithered up his body, it's clammy scales trailing over his torso, eventually coming to rest entwined about his arm. It was still, for a moment, and then lashed out, two long fangs sank deep into his neck. He flinched and relaxed, this was his mind. Nothing could hurt him here. He calmly reached up, and removed the snake from his throat, tossing it to the ground.

"I know you're here. Show yourself."

"No, I don't think I will." A voice came from the shadows.

Kage turned. He couldn't tell if it was a male or a female voice, but it dripped with malice. His gaze shifted back and forth, and he arched his back and shuddered as the fifty palm-sized spiders that had been crawling up his spine scattered to the floor about his feet.

He let them skitter into the shadows as he whirled in search of the voice. "I can't see you."

"Of course you can't." It said, changing directions as it spoke. "But I can see you."

Kage was suddenly aware of the distinct sound of rushing water.

He was knee deep in an oily river, as the water reached his waist, a strong current dragged him down, sucking his feet from under him. He quickly found the bottom and pushed off, reaching for the surface. It was gone. Instead, his hands met cold stone. He couldn't remember now, which way was up and which was down. His lungs burned, and involuntarily he opened his mouth to gasp for breath, and was met only with the metallic flavored water.

A dream, it's only a dream! He told himself. All I have to do is open my eyes.

He tried to gain control, listening for his heartbeat.

"Just one more thing." Said the reverberating voice. "My name... is Hoshokusha."

Kage rolled in the water, thanking his years of rigorous training. Bakudo 62: Hyapporankan! A beam of light appeared in his hands, and he threw it as hard as the current would allow in the direction of the voice. The beam multiplied and in the light produced, Kage thought he caught sight of a greyish face, and then, it vanished, dissolving into a cloud of smoke as the beams passed right through it. But it was enough. He could hear it. The rapid fluttering of his own heart. He zeroed in, closing his eyes again and reaching for the light. When he opened his eyes to the meditation room, his muscles quivered from a lack of oxygen, he turned to the side and coughed up a lungful of water, tainted with his own blood. His arms quivered, and he collapsed, vision flickering and fading out as the startled cries of the other students around him rang out.

Akasuki was startled out of his trance by someone's wracking and wet coughs, he looked around, searching for source of the commotion, just in time to see his elder twin collapse, shudder once, and then lie still.

"Kage!" He scrambled to his feet, shouldering his way past the instructor. He reached out, placing a hand on the side of his twin's face. Kage was barely breathing. "KAGE!"

A hand rested on his shoulder. Hani. Daughter of Captain Kira. "Let me see."

Akasuki immediately made room for the younger girl. Hani Kira was the top of the healing arts class. If anyone in this room could provide help, it was her.

She sank to her hand and knees, letting her hands ghost over Kage's torso, a faint blue light emanating from her palms. "Lift his head." Her voice was soft, but commanding all the same. Akasuki reached out, lifting his elder brother's shoulders and pulling him upright, supporting Kage's head with his shoulder. The unconscious twin's breathing eased slightly. And he stopped quivering. At this moment, Akasuki noticed that his brother's lips were a shade or to bluer than they ought to have been, and his skin was icy to the touch.

Hani's hand ghosted over Kage's neck. She frowned in confusion. "It looks like he's been bitten by some kind of... snake."

"Akasuki." A voice from the doorway made itself known.

Akasuki turned to see the fifth division captain. The instructor had obviously gone for help.

"He needs the skills of the fourth squad." The tall, snow white captain drifted forward, reaching down, and delicately picking up the unconscious 15 year old as if he weighed no more than a newborn. "Come with me."

With that, he drifted out of the room, seeming almost not to touch the ground. Akasuki reached out, and picked up Kage's sword, hissing as his cut his hand, before quickly sheathing it and following the captain.


	4. Escort Duty

Akasuki padded out of his room, running his fingers through his hair. He yawned tiredly and slumped down the long hallway, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. As he turned into the living room and glanced at the couch, he caught sight of his mother curled up on his father's chest. It wasn't an uncommon sight, and he smiled slightly before drifting closer and pulling the thin blanket up to his mother's shoulder before pacing to the door and slipping outside. He new Kage was awake. Kage was always up with the sun. He turned back toward the house and flash stepped up to the roof. Kage was frozen in a cat-like crouch on the corner of the roof. He stared at the horizon, seeming not to notice his brother approach.

"Good morning to you too." Akasuki chuckled sarcastically.

"You are not prepared." Kage stated, not even turning his head to take in Akasuki's rumpled appearance and disgruntled stare.

"Pardon me if I don't sing the sun awake every morning."

"I don't sing."

"You used to. It was actually quite a pleasant to be sung awake by Sir Robin Redbreast."

Silence.

"What made you stop?"

Again, his comment was met with silence.

Akasuki smirked, uncrossing his arms and putting his hands on his hips. "Fine then. Keep your secrets."

Kage was silent, nothing but his mouth had moved this entire time.

"I have no idea how you do that without cramping up and getting stuck there." Akasuki teased.

"Shh."

Akasuki quieted down as Suzume followed Shuuhei out of the house, catching his sleeve and pulling him down for a kiss before they parted ways.

As Shuuhei faded into the distance, Akasuki squinted, focusing on his mother. He couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like Suzume was crying. She crossed her arms over her chest for a moment longer before turning and disappearing back into the house.

Akasuki shifted his weight uneasily. "Kage..."

"I saw. You go to her. I will get to the Academy. Both of us can't be late for escort duty."

Akasuki nodded and flash stepped down to the ground, loping toward the door.

Kage straightened, stretching out his muscles before taking a running leap to the next roof over, flash stepping in mid air and landing lightly without once stumbling as he kept up the pace, racing himself to the destination. He veered off to the left, feet thrusting him into the air as his arms simultaneously stretched for metal bar at the top half of the window, his fingers locked about it as his lithe body slipped through the window.

"Akasuki will be late. He's attending to our mother." Kage told the instructor waiting there.

Though she was no longer a part of gotei 13, the former captain of the second squad was well known.

"Is she well?"

"She'll be fine. My brother will be a few minutes behind. That is all."

Kage stood perched on the corner of a tall sky scraper in the human world. Off to his left a few kilometers, was his brother, and to his right, Hani Kira. From their points of triangulation, the three sixth years could see the entire battlefield, ready to interfere, should one of the groups of freshmen come under a threat they couldn't handle.

"Kage." A voice chimed in on the communicator about his neck.

"Hani. Report."

"There's some commotion going on in sector 12. I'm going in. I need you to cover me."

"I've got your back." He flash stepped in her direction, surveying the area from the roofs of the tall buildings.

A sudden explosion came from the ground, and a feminine scream ripped through the night sky.

"Kage Hitsugaya to the Soul Society. Stand by. There's something weird going on here."

Kage released the communicator and began making his was down to the source of the dust cloud.

He heard a few startled cries coming from just off to his right, he sprinted in that direction, and came upon a group of three freshmen. He sank to one knee. "Is everyone alright?"

None of them appeared to be injured. One of the boys caught sight of something over his shoulder and let out a yell of terror.

"Bakudo 8: Seki!" Kage was already raising a fist to punch whatever was behind him as the small ball of blue light appeared at his fist.

His hand struck the mask of a small, scorpion-like hollow, the kido at his fist stunning it and sending it flying backwards. He straightened up, drawing his sword. "Go!" He snapped the commanding word at the first years behind him.

The young students didn't hesitate to obey.

Kage slowly backed up. He'd repulsed the small hollow, but that didn't mean it was dead, or it hadn't brought friends. He raised a hand to the communication device at his throat. "Akasuki. Report."

There was a distinct sound of fighting at the other end as the reply chimed in. "I can't right now Kage, I- crap!"

The communication cut short as Akasuki no doubt returned to the fight.

Kage let go of the signal before pressing a different button. "Hani Kira. What's the situation?"

No reply.

"Hani Kira. Come in."

Silence.

"Damn."

Kage recoiled, flash stepping up to a balcony on the side of an apartment building before flash stepping again, this time to the roof.

He paused there, surveying the alley below. No movement. Perhaps he had scared off the small hollow after all. He began travelling to sector 12, were he knew he would find Hani.

Scanning the area he caught sight of a feminine form. She had collapsed in a corner and appeared to be unconscious.

After one more careful sweep of the area, he made his way slowly down to her. He knelt, brushing the hair out of her face. "Hani?"

The sixth year's eyelids fluttered. "Kage?"

"Are you alright?"

"I-I think so."

"What happened?"

"There were too many. I couldn't fight them all off."

"The freshmen?"

"They're safe." she winced.

"Which way did the hollows go?"

"South."

"Damn." South was in the direction of Akasuki. Kage's fingers leaped to the communicator at his throat. "Kage Hitsugaya to Soul Society. Send back up to this location, Hani Kira is down. I repeat, Hani Kira is down." He released the signal, returning his attention to Hani. "Are you okay to stay here?"

"I'll be fine. Go back up Akasuki. He can't take them on his own."

Kage nodded and made his way back up to the roof tops. "Akasuki. What is your location?" He spoke into the communicator.

The wasn't a vocal response, but directly ahead of him, there was a sudden series of flashes. One of Akasuki's arm bands.

Kage flash stepped across several roofs and then slid down the side of a sky scraper, hitting the ground at an easy lope. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!"

A flash of red light exploded from his hand, devastating the small scorpion hollow easily.

mere feet from where the hollow his brother lay, curled protectively about an injured first year girl.

"Akasuki."

The girl in his brother's arms quivered with fear.

"Kage, you have no idea how happy I am to see you right now."

"I have a pretty good idea."

"We need to get out of here. I've already contacted the soul society, they should have rounded up all the first years by now and gotten them out. This is the last of the stragglers."

There was a hostile clicking sound behind him. Kage whirled. Hundreds of scorpion hollows lined the alley, and the sides of the enormous brick factory buildings. More continued to pour in.

"Akasuki! Get her out of here, I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

"Kage! Don't be an idiot! I can't leave you-"

"GO!"

Akasuki glowered at Kage's back, but turned and rushed off with the injured girl.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" Blue fire rushed down the alley, burning a column through the many scorpions, but to no avail. There were thousands. He didn't stand a chance.

He drew his sword. If he was going down, he would take them with him. He vowed this to himself, raising his hand.

"Bakudo 62: Hyapporankan!" Several of the closer hollows were punched full of holes as the beams of light filled the air.

"Sokatsui!"

They were getting closer. Scores of chattering, bone shielded scorpions, each the size of your average dog.

They closed in around him, and a barbed tail sunk into his side, he let out a slight cry of pain and stumbled backward as they swarmed over him.

His vision flickered.

"Release me." The voice echoed in his head.

"No!"

"Release me."

Words leaped to the tip of his tongue. He tried to swallow them down, but was unsuccessful as a barb sank into his shoulder snapping his collarbone.

His cry of pain morphed into the words. "Scream, Hoshokusha!"

Akasuki glanced over his shoulder in alarm as an ear splitting shriek ripped through the air and scorpions exploded in all directions. The hollows scattered in all directions, making little noises of terror and completely ignoring Akasuki and the girl as they ran for cover.

The girl in his arms, despite being all of 13 years old, burst into tears. Her entire body quivered with fear as she began wildly flailing in his arms, just as utterly terrified by the boy in the alley as the rest of the scorpions were.

Akasuki put her down, letting her run toward the lieutenants from the soul society on her own, now that she seemed suddenly able. They were only 20 feet away. No harm would befall her.

With that, he turned back to his brother.

The figure in the alley was cloaked in shadowy fire. He stood completely still except for the heaving of his chest.

"Kage?"

"Stay back!"

Akasuki took a step forward.

"Damn you! Don't come any closer!"

"Kage... is that you?"

"I... Can't..." And inhuman bellow ripped from Kage's lips, reverberating through the air and he doubled over, sinking to his knees and clawing at his face with his hands.

Akasuki stared at him, stunned.

Four shadowy tentacles exploded from Kage's back, whipping around him in a terrifying display of power.

An almost insect-like screech tore from his lips.

Akasuki inched forward. "Kage... Kage I don't understand."

The thing reared up, lashing out at Akasuki's face, a talon tearing a deep cut along his right jaw.

Akasuki hissed, reeling back. This wasn't his brother. He knew that much.

The being's dark spiritual pressure filled the air, crushing Akasuki down to his knees.

"Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku."

A chain of golden light whipped over Akasuki's shoulder, coiling tightly about the shadowy beast, which let out an angry clicking noise.

The Spiritual pressure let up, and Akasuki turned. "Captain Kira." He said, bowing his head respectfully.

"His Zanpakuto. Sheathe it."

Akasuki got up to do as the captain asked, pacing forward and prying the beast's fingers from about the blade, quickly slipping it back into the sheath at Kage's hip. The pressure diminished, then faded away, followed by the purple fire, leaving his brother lying there, unconscious.

When nothing further happened, the golden chains faded, and Izuru stepped forward. He knelt down, palms glowing a soft green as he held them over the nasty puncture wound in Kage's side.

"Go with the others. I will return when he is safe to move."

Akasuki opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it when Kira threw him a look, and, with a final worried glance at his elder brother, loped off to follow the other soul reapers.


	5. Visitors in the Night

Kage felt himself waking up, and frowned slightly, not ready just yet to return to the waking world. "Kage." A slightly hollow voice echoed through the room. "Kage." The voice was... thin, almost stretched. It didn't seem normal. Kage blinked open his honey gold eyes. At the foot of his bed, there was a figure. The figure seemed to glow slightly, and it was... translucent. Kage propped himself up on his elbows, squinting as he tried to identify the man.

His hair was black, gathered up at the back of his head loosely. His purple eyes examined Kage closely. The 19 year old noted the scar over the man's right eye.

"You bear resemblance to a childhood friend of mine." The man said, eyes fixed on Kage's champagne tinted white hair.

Kage was silent.

"Your surname. It wouldn't happen to be, Hitsugaya, would it?"

"It would."

The translucent figure smiled. "So he settled down after all."

"Who are you?"

"Sojiro Kusaka. I doubt you'd know anything about me. Toshiro never says much about his past."

"Why are you here?"

The mood in the room suddenly became somber.

"I was sent here to warn you. Something terrible is coming."

"What is it?"

"We don't know." Sojiro seemed to flicker, ever so slightly. "I don't have much time. It has not yet been long enough for me to return..."

Kage blinked in confusion.

"My reincarnation. It isn't yet due. I just, came to warn you..." Kusaka's words trailed off as his image faded out.

Kage let himself fall back into the pillows, wincing as a sharp twinge ran along his right collarbone.

The door slowly creaked open, and a young woman drifted in, slowly shutting the door behind her. He watched her, his eyes having adjusted to the darkness, as she fumbled about for awhile, then struck a match, and lit a candle.

Kage let his eyes drift closed.

As she turned, he heard the soft swishing of her shihakusho. The sheets were gently pulled down to his waist, as the silver haired woman's hands slowly felt over his side. There was a little pain, but nothing he couldn't endure. Her hand slipped up to his shoulder, pressing ever so slightly. A slight noise of pain slipped between his lips as his collarbone twinged. His hand reached up, closing over hers lightly. He opened his eyes, meeting her slightly surprised lavender gaze.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Only a little. It's alright."

There were a few moments of silence.

Kage spoke again. "What's your name?"

"Isane." She bowed her head to him slightly. "Lieutenant."

Kage raised an eyebrow. "Lieutenant?"

"You missed the graduation ceremony due to your injuries. Captain Komamura had the paperwork sent here for you when you woke up." She offered him an envelope from his bedside table.

Kage took it. Inside were several documents, with only his signature stood between him and a lieutenant status.

Isane offered him a pen. "He said he admired your courage, someone with your sense of duty to protect those weaker than yourself was more than deserving of a high position on the seventh squad."

Kage took the pen, inking in a calligraphic swirling depiction of his signature, and passing the documents back to her. "What of my brother?"

"Two days past, he was given the lieutenant position of squad three, under Captain Kira."

"Good." Kage smiled slightly.

Isane nodded. "If you don't mind," she said shyly, "I should change the bandages."

Kage nodded once, and painstakingly worked himself into a sitting position.

Isane reached around behind him, gently unwinding the strips of linen. His hair was shorter, she noted, than the first time she'd seen him, and small braid hung from his left temple.

He exhaled and winced as she brushed against his side. She blushed slightly as the heat of his breath ghosted past her ear, unsure of why he made it so hard to concentrate. She'd never had problems like this with anyone else.

She leaned back, having removed all the bandages, and paused for a moment to look over Kage's wounds.

Kage tilted his head slightly to see her face better, taking note of the flush of pink that covered her nose and cheekbones.

He raised a hand to the side of her face, voice slightly concerned. "Are you alright? I think you have a fever."

She avoided his gaze and pulled away, turning her back to him. "I-I'm fine."

She reached for a bundle of clean bandages, and as she turned back to him, she bit down on the inside of her cheek, letting the pain help her to focus.


	6. Flip the Hourglass

Suzume sat up in bed abruptly. She couldn't seem to recall what had woken her. She slowly slid out from under the covers, and wrapped up in a robe, silently floating to the window. The sky outside was still dark, stars winked merrily, seeming to assure her that there was nothing out of the ordinary. The trees were in full bloom, soft pink petals floating on an almost non-existent breeze. It was February third, in another two weeks, it would be the twins birthday. Twenty already. She could hardly believe it. Had it really been two decades already? She counted briefly on her fingers before giving up. She didn't even remember how old she was now. How many years? 100? 120? She shook her head, reaching back into the farthest corners of her mind, recalling the first thing she could remember.

_The rain beat hard against the rubble above her head, iron re-bar twisted like a threatening cage about her. A foot disturbed a pebble outside, and a young boy came into view. He had black hair, the grey tunic he was wearing was caked with dust and grime. His face was dirty too, giving him the appearance of one who has been crying as the rain left clean trails over his cheeks, dripping off of his chin. He spotted her, and she shrank back into the concrete behind her._

_"Hey, it's alright." He leaned over, peering in at her and taking in the rich quality of her beautiful, though tattered, kimono. "What's your name?"_

_The girl shook her head. She couldn't remember._

_"Well you'll catch cold out here in this rain. I know a place where we can at least be dry." He reached for her hand. "It's alright, come on."_

_The child hesitantly took his hand._

_"There. See? It's okay. My name's Shuuhei Hisagi. And I think I'll call you... Suzume Kei."_

Suzume blinked, returning from her reverie. The cold had wormed its way into her robe. She shivered slightly before pulling the robe more tightly about her shoulders, and letting the curtain fall closed over the window as she returned to the bed. Shuuhei had practically raised her, though she knew they had to be about the same age. She recalled their starting years as Soul Reapers, how her relationship with her rescuer had grown.

_Word was, the fourth seat of the fourth squad, Izuru Kira, was dead. Suzume and Shuuhei's close friend, Avaron Makoto, better known as Sabra, was suffering. She'd recently found out she was pregnant, despite her young age, being merely 21. When she'd lost the baby, two months later, she'd attempted suicide. Twice. Shuuhei spent most of his time with her, nowadays. Protecting her from herself._

_Suzume understood, but, at the same time, she did not understand. She couldn't understand why it hurt so much. Sabra needed help. She'd just lost the father of her unborn child, and then she had lost the child. She wasn't doing so great. But, Shuuhei never had time for Suzume. She felt so selfish. It was wrong, for her to need him this much. But she could feel him slipping away._

Suzume opened her eyes, picking her way to the door, and sliding it aside, stepping into the hall. Her boys were asleep. They could easily have moved into the barracks of their squads, Seven, for Kage, and Three, for Akasuki. But they had stayed with her, in the old Kuchiki residence. Suzume hadn't been permitted to rejoin Gotei 13, after the twins were born, her spiritual pressure had diminished greatly. It had never returned, leaving her as little more than a normal soul. The majesty of Captain Suzume Kei, dimmed to little more than a flickering candlelight. And yet, her boys never left her. She sighed, thanking every known deity that her children had not been born to Kanashimi.

_The third seat of the third squad sat at the counter in the bar. She rubbed tears out of her eyes, and chugged back another shot. She sunk to the counter, burying her face her arms. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed and hiccuped, not caring who saw her. Shuuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of the 9th division, had gone missing. The head captain had refused to waste resources to search for him. He was announced dead. _

_"3rd seat?" The sixth division lieutenant lightly touched her arm. "You should go home. You're a mess."_

_"Shud tha fuk up." Her voice slurred. She gave Renji a rough shove. Slowly, she turned around, her eye catching the shock of red hair sported by one of the bar's employee's. He was likely a bruiser, hired to break up the brawls that frequently broke out between drunk men. He was tall, and very skinny. He seemed much to frail for a job such as that, but it was the only explanation. The room spun. Her stomach turned a slow roll. When she looked up again, the bruiser was gone, replaced by a certain dark haired shinigami. She stood up, swaying drunkenly, making her way clumsily toward him, overturning three chairs along her path and falling twice. She snatched at the collar of his shirt, dragging his lips down to hers. "Takeme..." she demanded, words running together. The bruiser smirked, pulling away just far enough to meet her gaze. "Yes, your highness." His hand gripped her arm with bruising force, hauling her roughly to a room and slamming the door behind them. He spun them around, slamming her into the door, his lips burning her throat, teeth sinking into her flesh, blood oozing down to pool along her collarbone._

_"Shuuhei..." The word slipped past her lips as she closed her eyes._

_Suzume opened her eyes, a pounding headache in her skull. She was stark naked, sprawled next to a tall red haired man, who was in a similar state. Abruptly, his eyes snapped open, and he rolled with amazing speed, positioning himself above her. His tongue ran along the shell of her ear. She frowned blearily, resting a hand on his shoulder. She hurt all over, she could barely move._

_"You're quite experienced, princess." The man's voice reached her ears, seemingly from far away._

_"Yeah, well, this isn't my first time waking up like this." She winced as his hands formed fresh bruises on her hips. "What did you say your name was?"_

_"Kanashimi."_

Suzume stopped in front of Kage's door, slowly opening it and slipping into the room. Her son writhed in his sleep, obviously plagued by one of his many nightmares. He made a soft, fearful noise. She bent over him, pressing her lips lightly to his forehead. The elder twin relaxed, seeming to sense the warmth of his mother's presence even in sleep.

She smiled softly, remembering how Toshiro had coaxed her out of her fear of men, due to her abuse at the hands of Kanashimi.

_The party was loud. That was a given. Of course, it would be, since Rangiku was the host. Toshiro and Suzume wandered down an empty hallway._

_"Toshiro... I wanted to thank you... for what you did last night, with Kanashimi."_

_"Don't thank me. Anyone would have done the same."_

_"But still..." She turned, trailing off as found him staring at her, face mere inches from hers._

_His gaze lowered, resting momentarily on her parted lips before he looked in the other direction._

_Suzume noticed. He wanted her. But he didn't push her to do something that had become a deep seated fear. It was so different than what she'd come to know. "Toshiro?" She said his name softly, calling his eyes back to hers. _

_"What is it?" He asked, voice calm, as always._

_She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his lightly before drawing back. "I trust you," her lips met his again, then drew back. "Please be gentle."_

Suzume sighed, realizing she was in front of Akasuki's room, without even noticing her movement. She slid the door open ever so slowly. Akasuki was sprawled every which way on the bed, his breath deep and steady, slipping past slightly parted lips. She slid the door closed again, falling into the reverie.

_She woke up in a dark cavern._

_"Damn." She whispered under her breath. "They caught me."_

_How a few hollows had managed to bring down a lieutenant, she'd never know. But they had. And now she was god only knows where, far from anywhere decent, no doubt._

_As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, her eyes lit on a crumpled form not twenty feet from her. She rushed forward. "Are you alrigh-" her words ended in a gasp as she recognized the man beneath her finger tips. "Shuuhei!"_

_His eye's flickered open. He was weak, and injured. But alive. "Suzume?"_

_Suzume burst into tears, crying into his shihakusho. "I thought you were dead!" Her shoulders shook as her tears stained his clothing._

_He raised a hand to stroke her hair. "Shh, shh. I'm alright."_

_There were a few moments of stillness._

_"Suzume, I'm so sorry. I let us drift apart. I-"_

_She interrupted him. "I love you!" She cried out, too overjoyed to have any reserve._

_She was met by silence. Suzume drove on, not waiting for a response. "I don't care if you don't return it, I'll still give it all to you. I should have told you 40 years ago. Shuuhei... Shuuhei, I love-"_

_The seemingly endless stream of words was cut off as his lips covered over hers._

_He pulled away, a soft breath slipping past his teeth. "Hallelujah."_

_Suzume's hands tightened their grip on his shoulders as he sat up, his lips meeting he collarbone._

_"Shuuhei..."_

_"Shh... Don't talk... let me show you."_

_She opened her eyes to the same darkness that she was met with the day before. She slowly rolled over, burying her face in Shuuhei's shoulder. She hummed happily. His hand settled on her lower back, pressing her body closely to his._

_He suddenly stiffened, pushing her away from him gently._

_"Shuuhei?" His hand gripped her shoulder, rolling her onto her back. His hand slid down her torso._

_She watched him, confused, as his hand lightly brushed over her skin. She hadn't put her clothes back on yet that morning. His hand ghosted lower, tracing something on her abdomen._

_"Suzume... Are you pregnant?"_


End file.
